SOU
by NanakiloverBrukaoru
Summary: [AU] B&K A&M M&S S.O.U is an organization that works to protect the victims of everyday life. Kaoru wants to help them but must disguise herself as a boy to do so. What if she get's caught? (Filled with action, adventure&humor!)
1. Kaoru's transformation

S.O.U  
  
A/U This story will include the following people in S.O.U: Enishi, Saitou, Battousai(Kenshin), Aoshi, Sanosuke, Soujirou, and Misao. Later Kaoru and Yahiko will also join, enjoy!  
  
Parings: Battousai/Kaoru, Aoshi/Misao, Megumi/Sano. Slight: Yahiko/Tsubame and Saitou/Tokio.  
  
["..." = speaking. '...' = thoughts. /...\ = writing/newspaper]  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kamiya dojo; in Tokyo; 1 assistant master, master died a couple years ago. The assistant master happens to be the daughter of the former-master her name is Kaoru Kamiya. Taught by her father in their sword style, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Today she sat on the outside of the dojo in a blue kimono with a white obi, reading a newspaper. "Hmm.." The newspaper read:  
  
/More crimes including rape and violent raids happened in Kyoto yesterday. S.O.U has members there however they cannot cover the whole area. S.O.U is asking for more members, you must be experienced with a (real) sword, a man, at least 21 years of age, and be willing to perform at any point of the week. [24/7] For more information or to join please come to S.O.U HQ, located in Kyoto...\  
  
Kaoru stopped reading and jumped up from her spot, "I've got to help them!" Then she re-read the paper, /must be a man 21 years of age...\ she slumped down. "And I have to use a real sword..."  
  
*Flashback Kaoru age 10; Father alive*  
  
"Daddy?" Kaoru walked into the dojo where her father was training with a shinai.  
  
"Yes?" He said putting the shinai down and holding it against the floor.  
  
She walked over to him, looking confused about something. "Why does our sword style use a wooden or bamboo sword? Shouldn't we use a real sword?"  
  
Her father simply laughed. "Perhaps. But I want our style to hold on until a new future begins where war will end and they were be no or minimal crimes."   
  
Kaoru nodded, "but what if... We need to use a real sword?" He shook his head, "you shouldn't need to hold a real sword."   
  
Kaoru continued, "but what if..." He smiled, "I think that's enough questions for one day..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'I need to find a way...' Kaoru instantly thought of one man she knew he might be able to help her. "Kamatari!" She shouted before she ran out of the dojo's gate.  
  
***  
  
After Kaoru explained her predicament to Kamatari he looked more confused then ever. "I see... But I don't understand why you would come to me..." Kaoru looked at the floor, "well I..." Kamatari giggled, "nevermind. Hmm... First we'll have to find some manly clothes for you, one that will cover your breasts." Kaoru blushed slightly and nodded. "Don't worry. I know you would be embarrassed if you went in a store and bought manly clothes so I'll go for you. I think I can tell what your size is, since we where the same sized kimono's. "Thank you so much, Kamatari! I... don't have much money though..." Kamatari smiled, "tell you what... I've been wanting one of your kimonos so give it to me and I'll call it even." Kaoru nodded, that sounded fair.  
  
A half-hour later Kamatari came back to his house with a whole bunch of clothes. "Woah!" Kaoru yelled when he dumped them all on her. Kamatari jumped from one leg to the other, "Go try some on!" Kaoru came out dressed in a hakama and a blue gi with a white undershirt on it that was loose so it looked like she didn't have breasts. Kamatari smiled, "now your starting to look like a man. Now for your hair..." Kaoru frowned, "are you going to cut it?" Kamatari shook his head, "no I have an idea." After much tugging and pulling on her hair Kamatari took a step back to admire his work. Half her hair on the right side covered her face and eye, so you could only see her left side of her face. Then Kamatari pulled her hair on the left side, in the back, in a low ponytail. "Your eyes are too big to be a mans and your eyelashes are too long..." Kaoru sighed, she knew it was true. "Hmm... glasses?" Kamatari suggested, "that way your eyes will only look big because of your glasses."  
  
***  
  
"Megumi-san!" Kaoru called. "Oh hello- AH!" Megumi screamed when she saw Kaoru, her eye started twitching, "Kaoru did you steal a man's clothes and didn't know it?" Kaoru glared at her angrily, "...no." Kamatari then told Megumi what Kaoru was trying to do and that see needed glasses. "Hmm... You'll need un-prescription glasses so they don't hurt your eyes and I don't have them. Here..." Megumi writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to Kaoru. "Go there. They should have something for you. Please, before you leave come here and say goodbye to Ayame and Suzume." Megumi pleaded. Kaoru nodded and smiled, "of course."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translations:  
  
Shinai - Bamboo sword.   
  
Hakama - Samurai pants.  
  
Gi - Samurai shirt-top. It looks like a robe. 


	2. Kaoru's departure

S.O.U  
  
["..." = speaking. '...' = thoughts. /...\ = writing/newspaper]  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After spending the rest of the afternoon trying on glasses (took so long because every one Kaoru thought was good, Kamatari disagreed. Until they both finally agreed on one) the sun began to set. "Kaoru-chan... Do you think you will be safe going at night?" Kamatari asked walking with her, back to Megumi's clinic. "OH! Kamatari!" She said stopping and started gnawing on her fingers. "Kaoru? What's the matter?" Kamatari asked worryingly. Kaoru explained that she needed a sword. "No worry's Kaoru-chan, I know Chou will give you one!" Kaoru smiled, "really?" Kamatari nodded and started walking again with Kaoru at his side, "he's in Kyoto, right?" Kamatari nodded. "He shouldn't be to far from S.O.U's HQ, you should go there first." Kaoru smiled and looked back down to the dirt road.  
  
Walking into the clinic no patients were there at the moment only Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Suzume, and Megumi. "Auntie Kaoru!" Ayame shouted, "auntie Kaoru!" Suzume shouted after both running to her and giving her a hug. "Auntie Kaoru, you look different..." Suzume echoed, "yeah you look difffrent..." Kaoru smiled, "yes. I'm supposed too." Ayame giggled, "now your uncle Kaoru? Hee-hee." Suzume giggled too, "yeah! Uncle Kaoru! Hee-hee." Megumi giggled, "those glasses suit you for looking like a man, Tanuki-chan." Kaoru smiled, "you think so?" Kaoru then looked down at the giggling Ayame and Suzume and bent down and put a hand on each of their heads, "Ayame. Suzume. I'll be leaving for a while." Ayame and Suzume frowned, "how long, Auntie?" Suzume nodded, "how long?" Kaoru tried her best to put on a smile, "for a while. Don't worry I promise to write you at least twice a month." They both started crying. "I don't want you to leave!" Ayame cried, "me neither." Suzume sobbed. Megumi spoke up, "Tanuki-chan..." Kaoru looked up at her. "I... want you to take care of yourself."   
  
Megumi forced a smile, she had known Kaoru since she was a child and used to baby sit her when she was young and when her father needed to go somewhere, since her mother died. Kamatari moved to Tokyo a few years ago and the three had become good friends. Ayame and Suzume are Megumi's sisters and took a great liking to Kaoru. Dr.Genzi are their grandfather and he knew Kaoru's father. Kamatari would always worry way to much for Kaoru's safety. "Megumi. I promise I'll try to visit when I can..." Megumi walked over to Kaoru and embraced her in a hug followed soft sobs. "Megumi... You're going to make me cry..." Both of them started crying in which Kamatari soon joined with them. Then Ayame and Suzume hugged each other, crying. A few minutes later Megumi and Kamatari pulled away, Kaoru's gi was wet from both of their tears. Kamatari looked at her gi, "oh, I'll get a towel..." Kaoru shook her head, "It'll dry... It's pretty warm out tonight anyway." Kamatari nodded and then looked at her very seriously, "you should get a bokken. But keep it away from view, you won't believe how many guys will want to start fights when they see a sword. Then you can just give it to Chou in exchange for a real sword."  
  
Megumi eyes widened, "a real sword? TANUKI! You've never practiced with one before!" Kaoru sweatdropped, "I can't be a part of S.O.U if I don't have a real sword and I have practiced sometimes with a Katana before..." Kamatari nodded, "yeah I've trained her, too." Megumi raised in eyebrow, "okay... Well no use staying here. Wait at the gate and I'll be there in a second."  
  
Kaoru, Kamatari, Ayame and Suzume went out by the gate to wait for Megumi to come. Kamatari gave her a bag of clothes. "Arigatou!" Kaoru said and she meant it, she had to thank Kamatari for so much. Megumi came out holding an envelope and handed to Kaoru. "Here." Kaoru took it, "woah! It's pretty heavy!" Megumi giggled, "of course. I saved a lot of money for this kind of situation." Kaoru frowned, "Megumi... It's way too much..." Megumi furrowed her brows, "Tanuki-chan don't be silly! You'll be a way for a long time and you'll need it! Now go on!" She said pushing her out of the gate. "Mou!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You'll miss the first boat to leave and you'll have to wait to morning." Megumi stopped pushing her. "Okay..." Ayame and Suzume waved, "bye Auntie!" Kamatari smiled, "remember when someone calls you a man you smile!" Kaoru nodded, "okay!" Megumi hugged her and went back to the gate in which she joined the others and waved. Kaoru took one last look and walked back to her dojo.  
  
***  
  
After grabbing a bokken she ran to the ship that was designated for Kyoto and had just made it in time. She got on board and walked to her cabin. She only paid for middle class, which was all she needed. A futon was laid out on the floor, there was no windows and she was glad. She was okay going on to the deck but if she had a window to look out of she would get seasick. She sighed she had never wore a hakama or gi before. And she would have to sleep in the same clothes, which she had never done before either. She would buy more gi's and hakama's in Kyoto.  
  
2 days later she got off the ship and looked around. She had gotten a map from someone on the ship and it pinpointed how far she was. From here she was about 40 miles away from their HQ and only about 10 miles away from Chou's place. She sighed. She could make it before the sun set but would probably be very tired there after and would have to stay in a hotel. She stepped off the deck and headed toward Chou's home.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru knocked on the door hearing footsteps come soon after. Chou opened the door both eyes opened and then blinked, "who the heck are you?" He asked. "Kamatari said you have an extra sword that you could give me." Kaoru said getting right to the point. "Hey!" He yelled as she walked past him into his house. He stomped in front of her, "I don't know who you are!" Kaoru grinned pulling the hair from the right side of her face up, "It's me, Kaoru!" Chou mouth gaped open. "...What the heck are you dressed like a man for?!" He shouted. "I plan on joining S.O.U..." Chou had a puzzled look on his face, "...okay." He said not knowing what else to say he went into a room grabbed a katana and gave it to her. "Keep it." Kaoru smiled, "Arigatou!" She exclaimed giving him a peck on the cheek and running out of his house. Chou ran out to the door, "hey!..." Kaoru stopped, "no time to talk! I've got a lot of ground to cover!" With that she ran off. "Weird..." Chou said out loud and closed the door shut behind him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translations:  
  
Arigatou - thanks  
  
Bokken - Wooden Sword  
  
Mou! - Is an exclamation of exasperation (used by Kaoru), whether mild or otherwise. Something like "Goodness!"   
  
Tanuki-chan - Racoon-girl.  
  
I know this sounds like it will be 'mostly about Kaoru' story but only for the next chapter! After she meets everyone I plan on telling alot about them! So please review~! 


	3. Run in with Misao

S.O.U  
  
["..." = speaking. '...' = thoughts. /...\ = writing/newspaper]  
  
Replies for reviews at bottom. Translations for Japanese words at bottom.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'1 more mile to go!' Kaoru's mind screamed. The streets of Kyoto had been pretty crowded so she had been held back for a while, not to mention the fact that she took what seemed to be at the time shortcuts. Which only held her up more, it was already night. A lot of people had called her sir in which she was still trying to get used to and she almost beat up the first person to call her that. Hardly anyone was out tonight so she could run in a good pace without having to slow down every second. As she was getting closer to the HQ she heard a women scream and ran to the direction where she had heard it from, which was away from the HQ. She rounded a corner of a building and saw a women being held with a knife to her throat. Kaoru unsheathed her katana and ran in front of them, "let her go!" The man looked at her and laughed, "well said for a man as frail as this women!" Kaoru twitched in eyebrow and pointed the katana at the man. The man let go of the women who ran off. "Fine. After I deal with you I'll just go after her again." Kaoru watched the man unsheath his own sword and run over to her. 'Poor swords-men-ship.' Kaoru thought as she dodged his sword and quickly stabbed him in left shoulder. She pulled her sword out and watched the man begin to breath heavily.  
  
"Ready to give up?" Kaoru asked, she rather not kill him if she didn't have too. "In your dreams!" The man shouted as he ran to her again. She dodged him going behind him and slashing his back. The man fall to the ground unconscious. 'He'll die in less then a half-hour.' She thought.  
  
As she left the alley she was about to continue her way when a girl running the direction she had left knocked her down. "Mou!" Kaoru yelled when she hit the ground. The girl looked down and helped Kaoru up, "Gomen! I heard a scream and-" Kaoru interrupted her, "don't worry I took care of it." "Really?" Kaoru led her to the bloody body of the man. "WOW! You really took him out!" Kaoru nodded, "well, I better go..." She turned way from her but the girl blocked her, "wait! You look like you've got good swords-men-ship. You should join S.O.U!" Kaoru smiled, "Yes. That's where I'm going." She also smiled, "I'm part of S.O.U myself! The name's Makimachi. Makimachi Misao. Kaoru shook her hand, "nice to meet you Misao. My name is Ka-" 'Oh no! I didn't think of a boyish name for people to call me by!' She thought.  
  
"Hai?" Misao asked. 'Come on Kaoru, think!' She blurted out the first name she could think of, "Zen." Misao laughed, "Zen? Weird name. Oh well, follow me." They started walking towards the HQ. "No offense, Misao." Kaoru started which Misao looked at her, "but I thought you had to be a man to be in S.O.U." Misao smiled, "none taken. Well I was born into the Oniwabanshu." Kaoru stared at her, "the Oniwabanshu?" Misao nodded. "Well the Oniwabanshu is an organization with in S.O.U. My father used to be the okashira of the Oniwabanshu, but he died and some of the other members raised me. But the only thing they really knew what to do was to fight. So I became a unofficial member." Kaoru smiled sadly, "I'm sorry your father died. I know how it feels, my father died a few years ago. And my mother died when I was young so I don't remember her." Kaoru admitted, Misao stared at her in awe, "so did mine... Hey!" Misao stopped walking, "nobody's at the S.O.U except for one person, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to join." Kaoru nodded, "well then I'll stay at a nearby hotel..." Kaoru was about to walk off when she told her to stop, "we've got plenty of room for you in our HQ!" Kaoru smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu." Misao nodded and lead her to their HQ. "We're here." Misao said knocking on the door.   
  
A brown spiky haired man answered the door gnawing on a fishbone. He looked at Misao, glaring, "oh it's the gaki." Misao glared at him, "thanks for the warm greeting..." He looked at Kaoru, "who's he?" Misao glared at him again, "don't be so rude! His name is Zen... didn't get your last name." Kaoru finished, "Kamiya Zen." Misao nodded. "And?" "He wants to join S.O.U, baka! But it's late and noone's gotten back here obviously, so I offered him to stay with us. By the way Zen, this is Sagara, Sagara Sanosuke." She nodded, "nice to meet you." Sanosuke nodded, "yeah..." Misao pushed past him. "Come on Zen, I'll show you your room." Sanosuke moved out of the doorway in which Kaoru walked past him and followed Misao up the stairs. After Sano locked the door he looked back up at Kaoru, 'strange. He looks less like a man then Kenshin.' He chuckled at the thought and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Here we are." Misao said happily. Kaoru looked around the room a futon was folded neatly in the center, a candle lit up the room on a desk in the corner, and a small rack to put clothes on was pretty much it. "Get some rest. You'll have to get up early in the morning!" Kaoru nodded, "yes I will, arigatou!" With that Kaoru walked into the room and began to un fil her bag of gi's and hakama's. Misao slid the door shut and Kaoru heard her footsteps walk back down the stairs. After she finished unpacking she laid out the futon, blew out the candle, took off her glasses and slipped into the blanket.  
  
***  
  
Misao walked into the kitchen to find Sanosuke looking for food. "Hey gaki! Can you fix me some food? Im starving!" He pleaded. She smiled evily, "I don't know..." Sanosuke's stomach growled. "Please... I'll do anything..." She grinned from ear to ear, "anything?" Sanosuke nodded, but knew he would probably regret it. She giggled girlishly, "well..." she whispered something in his ear. "Oh come on, Misao! You know Aoshi loves you!" Misao blushed, "really?" Sanosuke glared at her, "yes." Misao furrowed her brows, "then why doesn't he say anything besides 'Arigatou gozaimasu' when I bring him tea?" Sanosuke shrugged, "cause it would break his silence." Misao shook her head, if he loved her he should say it! A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "They must be back." Misao said happily Sanosuke groaned, now he would have to wait longer for some food.  
  
Misao rushed to the door while Sano tagged slowly behind. She opened the door and sure enough there stood Enishi, Saitou, Battousai, Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Soujirou. She moved out of the way and they all crowded into the room. Battousai took his usual spot standing against the wall arms crossed, Saitou popping out a cigarette causing glares to come his way from Misao, Enishi looking confused about something, Aoshi feeling someone else here but not saying anything about it, and Soujirou smiling standing next to Misao. "So? How'd it go?" Sanosuke asked. Battousai shook his head. 'Yeah that tells me a lot,' Sanosuke thought sarcastically. "All a bunch of weaklings." Saitou said taking the cigarette out of his mouth. Enishi nodded, "I want some men worth killing..." Misao glared at him, she had gotten to know Enishi for a few years now. She didn't hate him as much as she did Saitou but she still hated him, he always wanted to kill somebody! "Well anyway it's late... Get some rest everyone." Aoshi said the first few words of the evening. Everyone seemed to nod, but Sanosuke looked at her puzzingly, "aren't you going to tell them?" Misao looked at him funny, "tell them what?" Now everyone stared at them wondering what they were getting at. "About that guy!" Misao frowned, "oh yeah! I forgot all about him!"  
  
Sanosuke sweatdropped. Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation, "well you see there's this guy upstairs sleeping-" Saitou inturrupted her, "you just let a stranger in to come sleep here?" Misao put her fist up, "shut up and let me explain, baka! Anyways..." Saitou put his cigarette back in his mouth as Misao finished her explanation. "Kamiya-san sounds like an interesting fellow..." Soujirou said smiling as usual. Misao nodded, "you'll get to meet him in the morning. It's late now." And as everyone quickly left upstairs, Soujirou and Misao saying goodnight to everyone and getting no replies. Battousai was left to hid to his room, in the back of the hallway beside the stranger's but before he did he took a quick glance at her door, 'we'll see if your a threat or not...' He said sliding his door open and locking it once he was in.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translations: (Replies at bottom)  
  
Arigatou - thanks  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu - thank you  
  
Baka - idiot  
  
Gaki - brat  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Mou! - Is an exclamation of exasperation (used by Kaoru), whether mild or otherwise. Something like "Goodness!"   
  
Replies:  
  
flyinangel777 - This is set before the Meji era.  
  
Nicky - I'm glad, I hope this made you laugh too.  
  
Kay Kylo - I take your plea gladly ^_^. 


	4. A new threat

S.O.U  
  
["..." = speaking. '...' = thoughts. /...\ = writing/newspaper]  
  
Translations for Japanese words at bottom.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun set up bright and early and almost everyone was up. Only Sanosuke; which was normal for him and Kaoru were left to get up. After changing out of her night clothes and braiding her long hair Misao dressed in her ninja outfit and slid her door open. Seeing Battousai pass by she smiled and said quite loudly to his annoyance, "good morning Himura!" He muttered something about "crazy-too-cheerful-in-the-morning-women," as he walked down stairs. Misao continued her way back to Kaoru's room and being her oh so polite self, didn't bother on knocking. She threw open the door and saw her sleeping. Much to Misao's amusement she was drooling also. Carefully stepping over to her and going close to her ear she sucked in a deep breath... "WAKE UP ZZZEEENNN!" Misao yelled causing Kaoru to jump up, throwing her blankets to the floor and held her ears. "I told you, you needed to get up early! Now hurry up so I can greet you to everybody!" Misao said running out of the room hurryingly, planning to go wake up Sanosuke.  
  
Kaoru winced now a headache was forming. She was about to step out of the room when she almost forgot her glasses. Quickly walking over to the table and grabbing them quickly she breifly looked at a wall mirror to make sure she looked as boyish as she could. She closed her black gi she had on, not bothering on thinking about changing it. She gripped her pony tailed part of her hair and pushed the elastic band further up making sure it was tight and wouldn't come loose. She took one last look and walked out of the room. Just in time to see Misao running down the stairs while Sanosuke, half dressed, put his fist up standing outside his door grumbling. Kaoru walked over to him and Sanosuke looked at her. Kaoru furrowed her brows, "she got you too?" Sanosuke blinked and started laughing at her. Kaoru was confused until he summoned enough breath, "get used to it." Kaoru winced she didn't want to get used to be screamed at every morning. Sanosuke went back into his room to grab his white gi, while Kaoru headed down stairs.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, followed by Sanosuke, she saw everyone staring at her with the exception of Misao. She started to get nervous and then Sanosuke grabbed her shoulder and started to point to everyone. He started with Soujirou who was smiling and waving, "that's Soujirou. Enishi, Saitou, Aoshi, and Battousai." He finished while Kaoru nodded. She had heard of Battousai being one of the best of S.O.U and she probably would have stared at him if Misao hadn't decided to walk out of the kitchen at that moment. "Oh!" Misao exclaimed walking up to Sanosuke and Kaoru, "have you already been introduced to everyone?" Kaoru nodded and Misao quickly grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the door, "Mou! Where are we going?!" Misao opened the door and pushed her out, "to show you around Kyoto, of course!" She said looking back at everyone, "we'll be back in a little bit!" She yelled closing the door and dragging Kaoru down the street. "Poor fool..." Saitou commented. "Never had a chance." Battousai added. "Nope," Soujirou finished. Everyone walked away going somewhere by themselves.   
  
Battousai briefly followed Saitou. Saitou knew this but didn't bother to stop until he reached the door of his office. He turned around to him, "what is it Battousai?" Battousai crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "that boy... What do you think of him?" Saitou smirked, "why? Do you feel like something's wrong with him?" Battousai shook his head, "something's... Strange about him." Saitou snorted, "we've got plenty of freak's here already. Like that lunatic Enishi or that stupid weasel." Battousai nodded, "true. But still..." Saitou opened his door, "don't think about him so much. If he poses as a threat we can always just kill him." With that he walked into his office. Battousai left the hallway and went into the dojo of the place to train himself.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru inhaled to catch her breath after about two hours of running around Kyoto, they were making their way back to the hq. When they got closer Kaoru felt a powerful ki coming from there and she turned to Misao, "Misao, do you feel that?" Misao looked confused for a moment and then smiled, "oh that's probably Saitou or Himura training..." Kaoru looked at her, "Himura?" Misao frowned, "you mean Sano didn't tell you? Himura is Battousai's last name, but he hates it when we call him that." She said giggling. Kaoru was amazed when they finally reached the hq, the ki felt really powerful. They opened the door, seeing no one there. "Well I'm pretty hungry..." Misao said looking at her, "how about you Zen?" Kaoru nodded happily. "Okay! I'll fix us something to eat!" Misao walked in followed by Kaoru. Misao told Kaoru to wait at the table in the room while she go fix some miso soup. Slowly the ki level went down and Kaoru heard a door slide open and footsteps come pounding in the hallway, coming closer.  
  
Kaoru looked up to see Battousai without his gi on, sweating all over. She started to feel heat come to her cheeks and quickly looked the other way so all he saw was her hair. She felt him looking at her which made her blush to a darker shade. Thankfully Misao came in with a pot of miso soup along with some tea. She noticed Battousai and smiled, "oh! Would you like to join us, Himura?" He grumbled something but walked over to the table and sat across from Kaoru, anyway. Misao placed the pot down gently and put out three cups for them. After she sat down Misao filled all of their cups with tea, "Arigatou gozaimasu." Kaoru said smiling. Misao nodded and filled her own bowl with soup, followed by Kaoru and then Battousai. They eat in silence for a while before Misao spoke up, "so, Zen, where are you from?" Kaoru finished chewing her food, "Tokyo." Misao nodded, "I've always wanted to go there. Is it nice?" Kaoru smiled, "very much so." Misao took a sip of her tea before continuing, "so... Can you name a few things that's different there then here in Kyoto?"  
  
Kaoru pondered the thought for a moment, "well... We have a lot more sakura trees, there's not as many buildings, and the roads aren't as busy..." Misao nodded, taking in all the information. All Battousai was doing, much to Kaoru's relief, was calmly sipping on his tea with his eye's closed.  
  
Misao was about to take their bowls and cups into the kitchen, when someone knocked on the door very loudly. Misao rushed to it and opened it. A police officer was standing there. "Officer?" Misao paused thinking what was wrong and quickly asked, "is something wrong?" The officer seemed at a loss of breath but quickly regained it, "a local yakuza have started a raid downtown including some fires..." Battousai quickly stood at the door besides Misao, "how many men?" The officer quickly thought, "about three hundred, but more are coming and most are very skilled..." Battousai nodded quickly and turned to Misao, "Misao get everyone and hurry!" Misao quickly nodded and fled down the hall. Battousai had already left with the policemen. Kaoru looked on anxiously, not certain what to do. Misao left the hallway to go upstairs but not before commanding, "Zen! Grab your sword and let's go!" Misao left for upstair while Kaoru ran upstairs following Misao, to grab her sword.  
  
Sanosuke had almost knocked Kaoru down, rushing down the stairs. Misao quickly turned to her, "please hurry. I will wait for you." Kaoru ran to her room grabbed her sword and ran out the door with Misao.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translations: (Replies at bottom)  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu - thank you  
  
Mou! - Is an exclamation of exasperation (used by Kaoru), whether mild or otherwise. Something like "Goodness!"   
  
Yakuza - Organized crime gang   
  
chris37 - Woo... You'll see!  
  
Nicky9 - Yes I'm afraid you got that scene misunderstood. Battousai only looked at her door and then went in his own. I'm sorry, I guess I didn't explain it that much =)  
  
Chi - Thank you. Hope you like this one.  
  
Sorry if I've missed anyone, for some reason fanfiction.net is being slower then usually in making reviews appear, -.- 


	5. Kill or be killed

S.O.U  
  
Note: I have fanart drawn for this fanfic you can see here: http://www.freewebs.com/brudrawings2/  
  
['...' = thoughts "..." = speaking]  
  
Both ran at the same speed down the street already seeing some smoke up ahead coming from some of the houses. The fire had stopped but smoke was emerging from it and both saw people standing outside it, "Okon, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro!" Misao shouted they all looked up with a serious look plastered on their face. Misao stepped in front of them demanding, "what happened?! Where are the others?" Okon quickly explained that they were checking the damage and looking for any survivors, and that the other's had gone ahead. Misao nodded at Kaoru and they ran towards the others. What the came upon disgusted both of them as the smell of blood entered their noses; men dead were all in front of them with blood and gut's all over the place. They ran ahead and saw men getting ready to attack and quickly drew their weapons, "ugh... I think I've seen enough blood already..." Misao complained feeling sick to her stomach. Kaoru glanced at her, "I know what you mean but if we don't hurry they'll kill us!" Kaoru shouted as she ran towards the men on her side. Misao threw her kunai shouting, "Kansatsu Tobi Kunai!"  
  
Aoshi quickly slashed through several men using his double kodachi's when he heard Misao's famous battle cry echo in the air, 'their here.' He was in a small alleyway when he then saw several men pass by him, not noticing him and heading towards Misao holding gun's. 'MISAO!' His mind screamed as he ran after the men.  
  
Somehow, Misao and Kaoru had gotten separated and were quite a distance away from each other. Misao finished taking her kunai back from all the men she had taken out, when she heard several men running towards her. 'They look like they've got guns! Better take them out fast!' She threw her kunai at them hitting most of them and only a couple were left standing. "You bitch!" A man called out from behind her locking her in a death grip. 'Where'd he come from?! I didn't even sense him approaching me!' Her mind screamed. He motioned for the other men to shoot her as he pulled her away from him, but still holding on to her so she wouldn't escape. Misao felt tears forming, blurring her vision but disregarded them, 'No! I must find a way...' In her mind it all happened in slow motion as she heard the click of a trigger being pulled as she closed her eyes. 'Aoshi-sama...' It felt like forever and strangely enough she felt the man, who was holding her, body go limp as his grip on her loosened. She opened to see Aoshi standing there with his double kodachi's at his side, dripping with blood. She gasped and she took the man's arm's off of her as his body plopped to the ground. She felt a lump in her throat but managed to whisper, "Aoshi-sama..." Aoshi turned his back on her, "we don't have time... Let's go. And Misao... Be more careful." Misao smiled brightly, 'he does care!'   
  
Kaoru had managed to take out the men from before without puking. She smacked herself mentally, 'If you wanted to join S.O.U you should have gotten used to this before! Kaoru no baka!' She was about to go back to the direction where she last saw Misao however she felt a mass of ki approaching her. 'I sense... Around fifty!' She started to make a run for it when a bunch of men pointed their swords at her. "This one isn't a threat as much of a threat to us as the Battousai!" A man shouted, most likely the leader, "Shuichi and I will take care of him! The rest of you find the Battousai and slash him to pieces!" A lot of men shouted running the other way only to come face to face with the man they were looking for, Battousai. Just seeing his amber eyes sent shills down the men's spine. "Going somewhere?" He asked as he unsheathed his sword taking a battou-jutsu stance. Some of the men charged at him using his god like speed he quickly slashed through all of them. He stared at the two men Kaoru had been fighting and they cowardly ran the other way, he was about to go after them when he saw Kaoru laying on the ground unconscious. She had a sword jammed right above her right hip. He looked at her face and leaned down to get a better view, 'a... WOMEN?!' His mind shouted. He took the sword out of her, which caused her to whimper at the pain.  
  
Throwing the sword to the ground, he kneeled by her side, ripping part of his gi to bandage her wound best he could. He picked her up, sensing no other nearby ki but Saitou's who had taken out the two men while he was bandaging her wound. Saitou began to walk up to him, "I don't sense anymore yakuza member's around here..." Battousai nodded. Kaoru whimpered at the pain throbbing at her side, turning her head towards Saitou, but still kept her eye's closed. "Is that a-- Woman?" Saitou asked him annoyed. "Yes. She wanted to join S.O.U very badly it seems." Saitou snorted, "ignorant. All women are... Before we discuss about whether she should stay or not I think you should get her wound treated. Everyone is going back to headquarters, I'll be going to the police station." With that he walked off. Battousai tightened his hold on Kaoru and began running back to headquarters.   
  
***  
  
Saitou paced his way to the all familiar police station; jail. What nutcases now called home because of a foolish act they committed. 'If the yakuza's members hadn't been murdered by us today, this would have been their new home. To bad for them I'm not the sentimental type.' Saitou thought as he pushed the doors opened and all the inmates pocked their heads out of their cell  
  
bar's to see who it was. 'What is this a conspiracy? Always pocking their head's out as if they're looking for someone who would save them from their misery. Pathetic fools.' He walked past all the cells, not even bothering to look at them and headed up the stairs. A women greeted him from a desk, "kon ban wa, Mr. Fujita. The chief has been waiting for you." Saitou nodded and she led him to a room down a hallway. She stepped out of the way for him, "arigatou," he said before he entered the room and closed it behind him. Footsteps were heard going away outside the door.  
  
A man was sitting behind a desk sitting on a chair reading something until Saitou drew his attention, "ah... Fujita I've been meaning to have a word with you." Saitou leaned against the wall next to the door, taking out a cigarette, "right let's just keep it short, chief, I got things to do." He took out a match and lit it. The chief started right way, "Of course the yakuza's in Kyoto are always planning something, but this... Was unexpected not only that but they've grown much larger then they once were." Saitou took the cigarette out of his mouth, "so what are you planning, chief?" He looked at Saitou very seriously, "do you think it would be wise to have more policemen patrol the streets?" Saitou furrowed his brows, "no. That won't make much difference. You need more contacts, that is the weakness of the police. The yakuza's know this and that is why they attacked downtown. Kyoto is a wide area to cover, and as far as I know we have almost every contact fifty miles away from each other... So, the wise thing would be to get more contacts and put them closer together." He said putting his cigarette back in his mouth and quickly taking it back out, tapping it lightly as ashes fell on the floor.  
  
"Hmm... I will take that into account. Meanwhile I have some more files for you to fill out," he said handing pushing the folder to the front of the desk. Saitou dropped his cigarette stomping on it, took the folder and left without another word.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translations:  
  
arigatou - thanks  
  
kon ban wa - good evening  
  
Replies:  
  
karouxxxk - Thanks a lot! That mean's so much to me!  
  
Lilfrozenfire - Well next chapter everyone will know!  
  
Kay Kylo - Yeah... But the problem would be that my email would probably get flooded and I would have to read every single one when I can just read them all on one page. I tried to get Kaoru and Misao disgusted with the blood they smelt in this chapter.  
  
A fan *grin* - Thanks. Wow! That was like a critic all summoned in one sentence!  
  
ai_so - Thank you, I will keep up the good work! 


	6. Confessions

S.O.U  
  
Translations and replies at bottom.  
  
['...' = thoughts "..." = speaking]  
  
Misao stepped out of the furo fully refreshed and clean. How good it was to be clean without blood all over you! But her ninja outfit was a different story... She was currently in a bath robe as she looked down at the floor at her blood-stained clothes. She hoped her usual clothes were washed or she would... Would... Misao starts to cry thinking of the thought of... Wearing a regular kimono! She snapped out of her thought's when she felt something was wrong... She didn't know why but when she then heard loud bickering she ran into the house forgetting all about tying her bathrobe tight enough.   
  
She gasped she saw Himura holding Kaoru. "Is... Zen alright?" She managed above a whisper. Himura heard her but ignored her as he placed Kaoru down on the floor. "Bandages..." He said removing Kaoru's gi, Misao gasped when she realized it was a woman, "what?" She asked forgetting what he had said seeing that she was a woman, "bandages! You baka-- Can't you see she needs them?!" He practically yelled. Misao looked at her wound which looked to be quite serious as his wrapping's on the wound soaked right through. "How-" Misao started but was interrupted by Himura glaring her with his promise of death look. She bolted up the stairs ran into a room and came out with a bundle of bandages. As she was nearing the stairway Aoshi came from the other hall way [AN: Two halls connect together meeting each other next to the stairway] and blocked her path.   
  
"Aoshi-sama?" Misao's eyebrow shot up as she wondered why he was blocking her way, "onegai move! Someone need's these bandages disparately!" Aoshi put his hands on her shoulder's and spun her around to face the other direction, "AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao yelled before she felt the belt on her bathrobe tighten as if it had never been around her waist. She whirled around and Aoshi was gone. Misao looked at her bathrobe quite confusingly, 'I came out of the bath house, rushed in when I heard loud bickering, I just wrapped my belt around me not securing it tightly... ARGH!' Her face got red as a tomato, Aoshi must have saw her exposing almost everything! Quickly disregarding the thought she clutched the bandages in her hands and ran back downstairs. When she got there Himura had taken off his, so called bandages, putting them off to the side. Misao quickly handed him her bandages, unfortunately the wound was still bleeding. "Misao. Go get Soujirou for me."  
  
Soujirou came out of the dojo which he was practicing in and walked over to Himura's side, "that's not good. Where were you when this happened to her?" Soujirou asked him but Himura just ignored the question and told him, "Seiichi Kisho is the nearest local doctor near here. He's four mile's down at a clinic heading towards the , get him here. He's a bastard who doesn't give a damn about nobody so you'll have to give him plenty of money. There's plenty of money in an wallet in my room, the wound might be serious, it hasn't stop bleeding yet." Soujirou nodded, hurrying upstairs, going inside himura's room and grabbed his wallet. Soujirou came back downstairs and hurried to the door. Misao stopped him for a brief second, "shukuchi?" She asked him, he smiled and nodded. Misao shook her head but smiled anyway, "don't leave too many pothole's on the road." Soujirou chuckled, "of course." With-in a blink of an eye he was gone and dust started to form on the down the road.  
  
****  
  
Himura was getting impatient it had already been twenty minutes since Soujirou left. Of course, he should have expected as much. If it were him he would have thrown Seiichi on his shoulder and run back. 'That baka doctor probably has to have a fancy-ass carriage bring him.' Himura thought. He had carried Kaoru upstairs to the medical room where a futon lay and placed her down. Now he leaned against the wall with his katana at his side over looking Kaoru and waiting for Seiichi to come. Hearing they sound of footsteps he looked up in time to see Soujirou opening the door for Seiichi who stepped inside with a snooty look on his face. Seiichi sat to the side of Kaoru, taking off her bloody bandages, and pulled out a needle and thread.  
  
Hours passed by and Himura never left the room. Misao and Soujirou would check in from time to time to see if she might had woken up yet. But so far no luck and Himura snapped his head up with the sound of a box closing; Seiichi put the needle and thread in a box and snapped it shut. Seiichi lifted himself off the floor turning around to look at him, "no major organs were hit but she will feel weak for quite a while, she has a fever so make sure that cloth stays on her forehead and that it stay's cold." 'I should charge more money from now on...' Seiichi thought to himself. He stepped out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Himura looked back at Kaoru and swore he heard her murmur something. Then she panted for air, in between breath's she said, "...I... I'm... Sorry... Father..." 'Her father?... I wonder what she's dreaming about for her to apologize about something.' His thoughts were answered by Kaoru with the next thing she said, "I know... Kamiya Kasshin Ryu... Use's wooden swords, but... I had to... Do something to help... Help S.O.U... I don't... Can't... Stand to hear about... Anyone else getting... Hurt."   
  
'I'll leave, she will be fine.' He thought as he stood up, grabbing his katana and leaving the room.   
  
****  
  
Everyone (except Saitou) gathered around the table for dinner. Aoshi stayed away from the table, calmly; expressionless as always; sipping on some tea. Everyone was told of Kaoru being a woman and each taking it differently. Mostly everyone was in shock, Aoshi said nothing, and Saitou was smirking saying, "ha. How pitiful..." While everyone was in the middle of eating Misao stood up, "I'll... bring her some food." Himura stared at her for a moment and nodded. Misao walked over to the kitchen grabbing one large bowl filled with miso soup, one smaller bowl filled with rice, a cup with tea, and some chopsticks. She placed them on a tray and returned to the room, walking up the stairs.   
  
She slid the door open to see Kaoru sitting up clutching the side of her stomach. Misao didn't really expect her to be awake. Kaoru looked up to see her standing there with a tray of food and she smiled the best she could. Misao noticed after she smiled she flinched do to the pain. Misao walked into the room, placing the tray beside her futon and sitting down, "it hurts that bad huh?" Kaoru removed her hand and smiled, "I'm fine..." She said flinching again. Misao frowned, she was a bad liar. Misao took on a serious face and stared at Kaoru, "what's your real name?" Kaoru's eyebrow's shot-up, she was in so much pain she didn't realize that her face was no longer covered by her hair and that she didn't have her glasses on anymore. "Kaoru... Kamiya Kaoru..." Misao nodded, picking up the tray and placing it in front of her, "so Kaoru..." Kaoru smiled if felt good to be called by her real name again, "were you ever planning on telling us you were a woman?"Kaoru rubbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger, "hmm... Well I... Didn't think I would get caught... Will you guy's kick me out?" She asked changing the subject. Misao frowned, no one had said anything about kicking her out. Upon seeing her frown Kaoru frowned too, 'they're going to kick me out... I guess I deserve it... I'm not good with real swords and I've already been injured in my first battle...'  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translations:  
  
baka - idiot  
  
furo - tub   
  
onegai - please  
  
Information:  
  
Wallets - In the second episode of RK you might notice that when the old man pulled out his money he called it a purse. I changed that to wallet because it sounded better for Kenshin to carry around, then a purse. It looked to me that it was just a piece of cloth held together by a bunch of rubber bands.  
  
Replies:  
  
chris37 - Hope that answered your question!  
  
kittey (unicorn082087@aol.com) - Thank you. Rurouni Kenshin fic's are the best!  
  
deity of death1 - Thanks, I will! 


	7. Saving Yahiko

S.O.U  
  
Translations at bottom.  
  
Sorry for the long-over-extended update! My computer had gotten a virus and we still don't have it back after half a month already. So I got a laptop, anyways please enjoy and review (even if you didn't like it, -.-)  
  
['...' = thoughts "..." = speaking]  
  
Misao thought for a moment. Kaoru had lied to her and everyone else but she actually admired her for it, to disguise herself as a guy and manage to act like one and get into S.O.U was a great accomplishment. Kaoru saw Misao brighten her face very much and she cocked her head a little in a questioning way. Misao giggled, "I think I can make them understand... After all you want through all this trouble!" Misao smiled brightly, "so... How about we spend the day together?" Kaoru would like nothing better, then she wouldn't have to see the others for a while, "I would love to!" Misao smiled, "great. First we can buy you some new clothes, then we can eat dinner at the Shirobeko and you can tell about the real you, instead of Zen," she said giggling. Kaoru smiled and thought, 'Maybe it won't be so bad after all...' Misao jumped up, "I'll take this tray back downstairs, since we're going to go out and eat. Now hurry the sun will be down soon and the shops will close! If you need any kimono's go down the other hall way to the third door on your right!" Misao said in a cheerful mood as she ran out of the room. Kaoru got up and followed her directions.  
  
****  
  
"Mou!" Kaoru said in astonishment, she was looking in the closet of the room Misao had told her to go into and it looked like there were hundreds of kimonos. 'This can't be Misao's room.' Kaoru thought, since she had never seen the girl wear a kimono yet. Kaoru picked out one she thought really stood out, a flower-designed silky-smooth white kimono with a navy blue obi that matched the flower patterns with a different color and made it more beautiful. Misao knocked on the door, "are you dressed yet Kaoru-san?" Kaoru turned towards the door, "hai! Onegai come in." Misao slid the door open and was awed at the beautiful kimono Kaoru was in, "oh, wow! I've never seen Okon or Omasu wear that before!" Kaoru looked down at the kimono, "this is Okon and Omasu's room?" Kaoru asked curiously. Misao giggled, "Okon's. They both share kimono's, since they have so many. But I have to say that looks really good on you!" Kaoru had a tint of pink on her face, "arigatou gozaimasu!" Misao smiled, "you look so much better without hair in your face, glasses, and with a kimono on instead... Shall we go?" Misao asked after she said her compliments.  
  
They walked down the stairs, both giggling at some remark Kaoru made about Sanosuke looking like a roaster head. Misao looked around, everyone had left the dinner table and the only one in the room was Enishi who was turned around laying on the floor, not even noticing they were there. 'Im bored.' Enishi thought to himself letting out a sigh. "Oh, you remember me introducing you to Enishi don't you?" Misao asked Kaoru loudly, causing Enishi to turn his head around and jump up to make sure he saw what his mind had just registered. He stared at her, starting from her feet and continued moving upwards until he met her eyes which were a fascinating and breath-taking blue. He watched her giggle at something Misao had said, in which he was too entranced to hear her for he was listening to Kaoru's beautiful laugh, like music to his ears. [A/N: Am I making him too much of a softy? Sorry!] "Enishi! Can't you say something?!" Misao asked him angrily, not noticing his intense gaze on Kaoru.   
  
Enishi walked slowly towards Kaoru and kneeled down in front of her taking her left hand and said, "you are... beyond beautiful." Causing Kaoru to blush a very deep red. Misao looked at Enishi curiously, she had never seen Enishi express feelings for anyone and she wondered if a lot of guys did that, noone had never done that to her, so she wouldn't know. "Aaah..." Kaoru didn't know what to say for noone had ever said such words to her, she hoped Misao would say something soon... "Oh, come on Enishi! We have to go it's getting late, most of the shops are closing before the sun goes down!" Enishi smiled and stood up, "aah. I shall not hold up the beautiful lady. I will see you later." Enishi said walking off. Kaoru watched him walk away and turned to Misao who was staring at her, "um... Let's get going!" Kaoru said not wanting to talk about Enishi right now. Misao nodded.  
  
****  
  
"Try this one, and this one, oh! And how about this one?!" Misao smiled happily handing Kaoru a dozen kimono's, who in turn looked very annoyingly at Misao, didn't she know it took time to try all these on? Misao was giggling, 'Since I don't shop for kimono's I might as well torture someone else!' Misao thought to herself. After a while, and when the shop was about to close they had bought all the kimono's plus some more since Misao thought they all looked great on Kaoru. Kaoru was carrying four packages full and was a little bit annoyed that Misao didn't at least offer to help her carry some of them. "We're here!" Kaoru looked at the building marked Shirobeko and swore it looked just like the Akabeko back in Tokyo, "wow. This looks just like the Akabeko!" Misao looked at her, "Akabeko? Hmmm... Sae once told me she had a sister back in Tokyo who ran a restaurant also. What was her name?" Misao asked. Kaoru replied, "Tae." Misao clapped, "hai! That was her name, their twins!" Kaoru nodded, "shall we go inside?"  
  
Misao was greeted warmly by Sae, "oh, misao-chan!" Misao sweat dropped, Sae called almost everyone with a chan at the end of their name. Kaoru was introduced and she told Sae she knew her twin sister very well. "Oh! Tae sends me a letter every month. Say, what is your name?" Kaoru smiled, "Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru." Sae nodded, "oh hai! She talks about you a lot, she told me you might stop here and I should look out for you... Oh my! I must be holding you up, please have a seat." Sae lead them over to a booth, who both took off their sandals and sat across from each other. Kaoru put all the packages down in the corner next to her. "How about some Miso soup?" Misao asked Kaoru who nodded and said, "sounds good." Misao nodded to Sae who said it would only take a few minutes. Misao spoke first by asking a few questions, "so... Tell me some things about Tokyo. Like where do you live, do you live with anyone else? Tell me what your friends are like." Kaoru nodded, "well..."  
  
Kaoru had told her she lived in a dojo, which she had no students at the moment. She lived with noone but her friends visited her almost everyday, that and Dr. Gensai and his two grand-daughters. By the time she was starting to tell Misao about her friends, the food, Miso soup, had arrived. Which her and Misao dove right in. "So..." Misao started while chewing her food, "what do your friends do?" Kaoru swallowed her last bite, "my friend Megumi is a doctor at a local clinic and... Kamatari..." Kaoru blushed a little. Misao noticed this, "what?" Kaoru stuttered, "well... Uh... He's... A... Guy who... Looks and acts like... a woman..." Misao blinked two times and started laughing insanely. "Uh- It's not that funny!" Kaoru said to try to make her quiet down, as everyone was staring at their booth. "Oh! Oh! That is just... Too funny!" She said as her laughter dying down gradually. "Here's your bill," Sae said placing down a small piece of paper.  
  
****  
  
Leaving the Shirobeko, Misao had offered to carry two of the packages with her kimono's in it, which Kaoru was grateful towards her for it. While walking back home, unknown to them but up ahead a young boy was fighting for his life against two large men. Both had swords, in which the boy had nothing to use but his fists. As Misao and Kaoru rounded the corner, Kaoru gasped at the sight. The two men were advancing on the boy, who kept backing up until he hit a wall. Kaoru quickly threw her packages at Misao who had a hard time catching them, but did. Misao placed them on the ground and watched Kaoru charge in. 'She might need my help...' Misao patted the spot of her uniform where her kunai were supposed to be, "huh?... Ah! I left them at home! Argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She said smacking herself in the head, 'hope she's okay by herself...' she thought.   
  
Kaoru dashed toward the men, hoping she could take them without her bokkon but while she was running, something caught her eye in a little alleyway between two buildings. It was a broom, she looked towards the men, then back at the broom and ran to it. Misao watched her go in to the alleyway wondering what the heck she was doing and then she saw her running with a broom. The boy was backed up all the way to the wall and thought for sure he was finished when he heard a shout from somebody and then a woman stood in front of him holding a broom. "Huh? Er... Get out of the way you wench!" One of the men shouted. She took a firm stance, not moving a bit. "Fine! We'll kill you too!" The other man shouted. 'What is this girl thinking?! She's going to get herself killed.' The boy thought, though her stance reminded him of kempo. One charged directly at her positing his sword over his head, she countered by swinging the broom at his hand, so hard that it knocked the sword out of his hand.   
  
The man's eyes widened and as he was too preoccupied by his sword falling out of his hand, Kaoru smacked the broom across his face causing him to fall to the ground. The other man grew angry, "argh! You'll pay for that!" This man's approach was quite different as he pointed the sword straight at her directing towards her head. She positioned the broom underneath his sword before it got to close to her, making his hand fly back, but it was not enough force to make the sword fall out of his hand. While he was regaining his balance she wacked him over the head, making the broom break in half due to the force. The two men were on the ground, unmoving.  
  
The boy eyes widened, 'woah... I can't believe she did that!' He thought to himself. Misao cheered from afar, "great going Kaoru!" Kaoru turned to the boy, "if you don't mind me asking, why were these guys after you?" The boy's head looked downwards, "they made me steal stuff from poor people because they had found me one day alone and had taken me... They said if I wanted to have any food in my stomach I would have to steal... And I had, had enough and tried to get away..." Kaoru's eyes softened, "they won't bother you again... Tell me... Do you have a place to stay?" The boy looked at her questionably, and by this time Misao had came over to them. "Oh... Kaoru, do you want him to stay with us? We've got extra rooms!" The boy shook his head, "I would be too much of a burden..." Kaoru shook her head, "not at all... Besides I think you looked like you had great potential... I mean I could tell you had managed a couple punches on that guy over there... So how about it? Would you like some lessons?"  
  
"Lessons?" He asked. "Yeah in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu that is!" He smiled proudly, "of course I would! And I'll be the best there is!" Misao murmured, "he hasn't gotten a lesson yet and he's bragging all ready..." He looked at Misao, "what was that you... Weasel-looking-muskrat?!" Misao fumed, handing the packages roughly towards Kaoru. "What was that you little brat?!" He got angry now, "Im not little!" Misao snickered, "I'm older and taller then you... In my book that's little to me!" They would have probably argued all night if Kaoru hadn't stopped them, "stop that right now! We need to get back to headquarters! MISAO!" Kaoru yelled, making them both stop in the middle of their arguing... "Before we go, what is your name?" Kaoru asked him. "Myojin Yahiko..." Kaoru smiled, "well let's get going..."   
  
****  
  
Translations:  
  
arigatou gozaimasu - thank you.  
  
Bokken - Wooden Sword  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Mou! - Is an exclamation of exasperation (used by Kaoru), whether mild or otherwise. Something like "Goodness!"   
  
Sorry if that was a little short, try to make it longer next time! 


End file.
